


brand new sounds (in my mind)

by EtceterasEverywhere



Series: some smol sweet fics <3 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtceterasEverywhere/pseuds/EtceterasEverywhere
Summary: Dan's dancing.Also called: "A plot? Isn't enough to write Dan dancing happily in their kitchen?"
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: some smol sweet fics <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857133
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	brand new sounds (in my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> [listen to the title here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMK_npDG12Q)!
> 
> (not necessarily the song Dan is dancing to, but i danced to it so that's that!)

Dan is dancing.

Well, Phil can't assure Dan is dancing, but when he wakes up in their warm bed without a warm body by his side and just the faint sound of footsteps in the kitchen accompanied by a certain melody he can't recognize in the background, he can't think about Dan doing anything else.

It's early in the morning, the clock in his phone saying  _ 08:56,  _ and maybe Phil doesn't want to stay more in bed because what even is the meaning of sleeping in if he doesn't have his small,  _ not that small,  _ personal heater by his side. So, he hides his face into Dan's pillow, basking into the faint smell of a sweet shampoo that Dan has started using because it made his now  _ long long _ curls less messy, and then he goes to find Dan.

The closer Phil is to the kitchen, the more sure he is of Dan dancing. An upbeat pop song that he remembers from a  _ Dan rant _ after it came out some years ago, is echoing in the corridor, making Phil shake his shoulders a little bit. He is not big on dancing but some songs just make him sway his body a little just like he is imagining Dan doing.

Once in the kitchen, he finds him. 

Dan is moving his whole body in an awkward but endearing way. Warmth fills Phil's heart because it's lovely to see Dan like this, lost in his own little world dancing without a care just because he is full of energy, just because it is a nice morning and there is a nice song blasting through his phone speakers.

Shoulders are moving in a zig-zag, swaying from right to left, while long legs that end in tiptoes are moving like Dan is a ballet dancer who didn't catch up that his performance was going to be with the rhythm of a pop song and not with the  _ Waltz of The Flowers  _ as it was planned from the beginning. Dan's hands are going up and then he is spinning like one of those Olympic artistic skaters that he got obsessed with some years ago. His hips being his gravity centre making he move through the kitchen while he cooks  _ one, two, three _ mouth-watering pancakes, jumping a little as he turns off the kettle and puts water in some cups. And finally, Dan spins again so he can reach the instant coffee again in unnecessary tiptoes, bare feet dancing over the tiles in such a graceful way that if it wasn’t for all the combination of dancing styles, Phil would have thought Dan was getting dancing lessons, or just remembering the ones they had for their tour, although that’s not the same.

Dan turns his body to see him because of course, he has noticed Phil being there. He puts his hands behind Phil's neck, letting Phil put his on his hips while he sensually sways them, giggling a little bit while he pecks him in the lips. 

They are both dancing, or, okay, maybe they are just moving around, swaying their bodies to the beat of a song, and isn’t that what dancing is? Correct definitions can be damned because who decides dancing must be professional and coordinated? Isn’t enough to be moving your body because you feel the music going through your cells? Isn't enough to be creating new beats with both yours and your partner's body?

(To which Dan might say  _ no Phil, then sex would be dancing, too.  _ And then who is to say sex cannot be dancing too? Maybe since today in Phil's mind, everything that makes Dan and Phil's bodies move in such coordination is dancing, just because he says so.)

Maybe, Phil is being cheesy, but who can blame him? Moments like these are good and feel otherworldly, little happy moments with Dan in an early morning sharing the life they have created together are good and he wouldn't exchange them for anything.

(Except an eternity together, but that's a conversation for another day.)

**Author's Note:**

> any weird use of words or typos are to be blamed to me writing in Phil's POV.
> 
> if you enjoyed this story of mine please leave a comment, that would make me happy! :D
> 
> check out this amazing moodboard Andrea (midnightradio on Tumblr) made for this [fic](https://midnightradio.tumblr.com/post/618224427626299392/brand-new-sounds-in-my-mind-by)!
> 
> you can reblog it on [tumblr](https://etceteraseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/616047138769616896/brand-new-sounds-in-my-mind-dans-dancing-also)!


End file.
